Blossoms
by sonicrawks
Summary: Bailey is a girl who many guys like. Bailey already has a boyfriend but what happens when the person you love the most is the person who make things  worse? Fanmade charachters.. Bailey 3 Silver
1. Love is like a rose

**~Baileys POV~**

"Tails..is so cute.." Wait! what am i thinking?Silver is my true love.."  
Just then her BlackBerry chirped she looked down at it and ...

**Text from Silver**: Hey Bailz? Im feeling much better just 2 let U know..Txt me back i love u!  
Bailey looked at it and couldnt stop blushing.

_~Flashback~: Silver_ _and Bailey were together giglling and pulled out a RingPop and smiled" Will you be my girlfriend?" Bailey liked the Pop and smiled "Well of course!" Bailey said happily Silver stroked her hair and kissed her._

**_A/N This is a continuation story of Tails First Love. It goes by the same story lining._**

Bailey looked down at her BlackBerry's screen saver it was a picture of Silver and Bailey shivered remembering that day. Just then her BlackBerry chirped it was a text from Silver

**R U mad me?**

Bailey decided to respond and wrote :

**Silver.?Why would i be mad U? Im glad that ur better!**

She felt sad about her feelings...she was so confused...Did she like Tails?She knew she loved Silver.. Her phone rang.

**Text message converstion:**

Bailey:Silver..I love U!

Silver:I love U 2! Really i do! come visit me in the hospital?

Bailey: Of course! Be there in 20! XOXOXO!

Bailey smiled as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.'What guy is better than Silver?" She thought to herself.

Tails was going out for a icecream... When he saw Bailey. "Bailey!" Tails yelled.

"Tails...Hi!" Bailey said shoulder hugging Tails.

"So where you headed off to in such a rush...?' Tails asked suriously.

"Well im...going to...see...Silver..." Bailey said smiling looking up to a jealous Tails.

'Well i er...better go then..Your probably gonna be later for (Gulp)..Silver.. "Tails said hiding his anger.

"Listen...Tails...Sonic told me.." Bailey said with a sad look on her face.

"Sonic told you...What?What did he tell you?" Tails said nervously.

**~Tails POV~: WHAT DID HE TELL HER! It better have not been! He wouldnt Sonic is my fr-friend.. But Bailey..She loves Silver..**

"He told me...That you..Like me..." Bailey said with a confused look on her face.

Tails heart shattered. Tails felt found out...He loved her but he didnt want to her to worry. But Bailey wouldnt truly love Tails just the way she looks at him...It means Love.

"Tails im flattered but..Silver and me..We have a unique connection i...Love him..Tails...I love him? I love S-S-S-ilver..." Bailey said realizing that she loved Silver she never realized it so clearly beffore.

**A/N Sorry if its short! Read Tails first love to undersand the story lining!**


	2. Confused?

Baileys POV: I cant believe it i knew i loved him..But..Never did it hit me like this...

It started to pour and .

"Tails...Im so sorry...I dont wanna hurt but...If you wouldve asked..me..Mabye we.." Bailey said

Tails looked like he was about to cry his fur was now dirty with mud and rain water.

"I have to go Tails..I will text you..Okay?" Bailey said hopefully.

He just nodded sadly. Bailey put her hand up and a cab apperead moments later.

"Where to?" The taxi driver said sonding annoyed. Wait! i reconize that voice!

"Shadow?" Bailey said will a shocked expression on her face. "Bailey!" Shadow screamed.

Bailey giggled "I didnt mean to startle you..." "Its okay..." Shadow said with relif in his voice.  
"So where to?" Shadow said. "General Hospital.." Bailey said. "Your gonna go visit Silver..' Shadow said with tension prickling in his voice. Beep!Beep! Her blackeberry rang.

"Hold on..She said to Shadow."Hello?Silver? Okay i will be there in 10..Okay i love you too bye?" Bailey said smiling as she looked up in the air. Shadow looked annoyed.

Shadows POV~ Why does Silver get such a cute and nice girl.. He doesnt deserve it!Grr!

Shadow pulled up in front of the hospital. "Thanks!Shadow heres 45 dollars is that okay..?  
Shadow hands her back a twenty dollar bill.

"Bye shad!" Bailey said to Shadow. "Did she just call me Shad?" Shadow said with confused.

"Maria.." Shadow said thinking about Maria. Did he like Bailey? Nah he just liked her personality.  
..


	3. Marriage!

Silver and Bailey were i mean making out. Bailey was grinding her hips into Silver and silver was touching her hair. Just then they heard a voice.. "Silver..?' Someone said.

Bailey and Silver broke apart.

It was Blaze. "Uhhh..i didnt mean to interupt..." Blaze said nervo sly. "No its fine Blaze.." he said. He hugged Blaze looked irratated and Silver noticed.  
She sent Blaze a death glare. Blaze noticed this so she decided to get on her nerves by doing something.

Blaze has always envied Bailey she always had popularity,money and fashion three things that Blaze never had.

Blaze grabbed one of Silvers quills and did something that would suprize even herself.  
She kissed Silver. Bailey was so mad she could scream! Her face was red and her expression was evil. Bailey had a secret control..Bailey cant control it...

"**You want to hurt blaze so why dont you then?"**Her evil side spoke to her and her blonde hair changed to purple and her green eyes changed to purple and she looked slighlty taller.  
"**"GRR!Chaos control!** Bailey screamed throwing a beam at Blaze. Blaze fell to the ground in pain. "Bailey.." Silver said trembling. "**Silver you betrayed me!You stupid backstabbing jerk!"**Bailey said. Silver never thought she knew those words."But i..I love you!" Silver said..

Silver went on his knee and asked "Violet Bailey Akiko...will you marry me?" Silver asked her.

**"YOU!Argghhhhhh!**'" The evil side of Bailey dissapereed. The normal Bailey looked up and cried and at Silver. "Yes!I love you Silver!Silver!" Silver smiled and said "In two years my schooling will be over then we can get married..dont worry Bailey.." He looked down at her beautiful face crying...With joy. He slipped the ring on her finger. She looked at it and smiled.  
"I will support you..You dont have to finish school if you dont want to." Silver said...

"Okay..Silver.." Bailey said.

**A/N Hope you liked it! Bailey seems girlier in this one! But the next one she will be tomboyish again! **


	4. Friends

It was 3 months later. Bailey was helping silver carry things into there new apartment.

"Silv! can you help me with this tv..Please!" Bailey said dragging a flat screen tv box.

**Ring! Ring!** Her BlackBerry rang. It was from Shadow? It said :**Congaratualitions from Shadow!**

Bailey smiled at the text and put her phone in her pocket..

~Meanwhile with Tails!~

"*Sigh* 3 months and i still havent seen Bailey.." Tails said despressedly.***Knock KNOCK*!**

"Wonder who that could be..?" Tails murmered when he opened the door was standing Cream and Cheese the chao as well. J

ust then Bailey's Chao Ren appeared. Tails looked at Cream and smiled at her. "Cream what are you doing here..?" Tails asked happily. "I came to drop off some cookies and cake for you!" "But why?" Tails asked wondering why Cream was friendly.

"Well Tails we dont see you anymore all you do is just stay in your and my mom baked these for you to cheer you up!" Cream said inoccently.

"Th-thanks!" Tails said looking at Cream once more."Hello Tails!" Ren The Chao said. "H-h-hi!" Tails said."I have a message for you from Bailey!She says hello!" Ren said as her angel wings fluttered.

"Anyways Tails can i talk to you?

**PRIVAETLY**." Cream said. "Ye-yeah s-s-sure!" Tails said nervous.

"Okay lets go then!" Cream said. Tails and Cream walked in the back room. "Tails remember?  
our agreement!" Cream said nervously. "Yeah." He replied. Tails and Cream shared a kiss.

"Tails i better go i will talk to you later!" Cream said rushing out of the house.

There agreement was that the next time they saw eachother if Silver and Bailey were together they had to kiss but if they werent together then Cream would have to kiss Shadow.

**~With Sonic and Family~**

"Yeah Sonia i havent seen or talked to Tails for 3 months."

Sonic said caually. "Sonic do you like anyone at your school..Like Amy?" Sonia said teasing him.

"Yes actually i do like someone!But not **AMY**!" Sonic said. "Who is it then?" Sonia said giggling slightly. "It is...Bailey The Cat!" Sonic said just then Manic walked up to Sonic .

"Phone for you..." Manic said slightly annoyed. Sonic took the phone from Manic's hand.

Phone conversation:

Amy: Sonikku!Why havent you called your girlfriend!  
Sonic: For the millionth time i dont like being called Sonikku and i am NOT your boyfriend!  
Amy:So this means!Sonic your funny!I actually beileved that you were gonna break up with me!  
Sonic: *Hangs up*

"Who was it?" Sonia said her as her purple quills became Puffy and Frizzy.

"Hahahaha!S-sonia!Hahaha! Its not halloween yet!" Sonic said looking at her puffball hair.

"Whatever Sonikku!" Sonia said in her "Amy" voice.

**A/N I hope you liked it Not much romance but Sonic and his family will be in the story more often now! Read Tails First Love! It explains this story and it is much easier to understand this one!**

_**All my love to you**__ BaileyTheCat :)_


	5. The bridesmade

Disclamier: I do not own Sega or SonicTheHedhog or anything related. I just own Bailey ,Pinkuu and the chao Ren.

Silver was at home alone he called in sick today. Bailey went to school so he by himself.  
He started some pasta it was almost three thirty so Bailey should be home soon..

He started was beautiful. When Bailey walked in she looked upset and nervous..  
"Silver we need to talk..Silver im..." Bailey said looking up at him. Bailey was only fifteen and a half...

"Are you..?" Silver said pointing to my stumach. I wanted to cry so much but i hated crying in front of him so i held it in. "Yep..." I said sadly looking at my plad Van's.  
"Silver looked at me and smiled slightly "I guess i will have to put the wedding on earlier then pl anned. Bailey looked up at Silver and hugged him. "Thank you...Silver..For everything...!"

"I want Pinkku to be my Bridesmade!" Bailey said. "Pinkku!" Silver said confused.  
"My best friend here a picture of her.." She scrolled through her BlackBerry pictures.  
There was a picture of Bailey and a girl with long wavy pink hair she had white angel wings and she was holding a gun. "She is a daughter of a police officer!" Bailey said.  
"I will call her right now!" Bailey said dialing the number.

Telephone conversation:

Pinkuu: Hello?  
Bailey; Hai! Pinkuu: Bailz? Bailz! How are you! Ive missed you lots!  
Bailey: Im getting married!  
Pinkuu: Yeah right!  
Bailey:Wanna bet?  
Pinkuu: Yeah! Chickedy!  
Bailey: Silver talk to Pinkuu!  
Silver: Hello?Me and Bailey are engaged!I said it!  
Pinkuu:There better be food there then im totally there!  
Bailey: Will you be my Maid of honor?  
Pinkuu! Yes i visit soon bye Chicka!  
Bailey:Bye Angel!  
Pinkuu: Dont call me that!

*End of conversation*

A/N 


End file.
